


Pack is family

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Good Theo Raeken, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Minor Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Protective Stiles, Protective Theo Raeken, Puppy Piles, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Baby, how much do I love you?” Stiles asked him as he used one hand to stroke his hair.“More than being good,” Harry mumbled into his bear.





	Pack is family

**Author's Note:**

> So another one of my strange dreams

He stood by his Jeep and watched as the school doors burst at the seams, Stiles smiled as the doors open wide and the sea of children come running out smiling and laughing at each other. A dark-haired girl comes running towards Stiles and grins up at him “Hello uncle Iles!”  
“Hello Ally, how was your day?” Stiles asked as he picked her up and let her nuzzled her head under his chin.  
“I made a painting for our family.” Stiles raised an eyebrow at her, she can tell him about her day but she still can’t say his name.  
“Awesome, now where are my troublemaker and the other terrors?” He asked her as he put her in her car seat. He felt a tug on his trouser leg; he turned and smiles down at three more faces “Ah there you are.” He smiles “Come on the hop in.” 

He clipped them in their seat and then turned to his son and smiled “Come and give mummy a hug.” He whispered, the brown-haired boy jumped up into his mother’s arms and hugged him. “What is wrong?” He asked as he nuzzled his face under the chin and whimpered. “Harry, talk to me?” He asked. He shook his head and just held onto Stiles whimpering, he could feel the sharp pinpricks of the claws on his skin. “Alright baby comes on, let’s get you home and we can see Granpa.”   
“YAY GRANDPA!” The others yelled Stiles couldn’t help but smile as he moved to the other side and placed Harry in his car set. His eyes have turned amber as he looked up at Stiles and whimpered at him.  
“Shhh baby its okay.” He tells him as he kissed the top of his head. 

Before Stiles could get into his driver’s seat the pups teacher walks over to him “Mr Stilinski.” Stiles turn and look at the tall blonde hair woman as she stood up to the car. “It’s your turn today?” She asked.   
“Ummm yeah, is there something wrong Miss Keller?” She looked at the kids in the jeep and then back at the whiskey eyed young man.  
“You could say there, a man turned up here today asking to see Harry today.” Stiles frowned and looked back at his son to see him hugging his teddy bear. “He says he was his father.”   
“Theo?”   
“That is the name he gave and he is in Harry’s file.” Stiles runs his hand through his hair and then rubbed the back of his neck.   
“What did he want?” Stiles asked He didn’t know why Theo would come to the school he hasn’t said anything to him about coming to see their son.  
“He just asked to talk to him; I stayed in the room and watched them. I didn’t hear much but he said something like he was sorry but he has to away for a couple of weeks…”  
“Son of a bitch.” He whispered  
“Sorry?” Keller asked,   
“Oh, nothing… it’s just Harry’s birthday is tomorrow and he promises to take him out for the day. Thank you for letting me knows but I need to go so I can leave any message on his phone while comforting my distress child.” He turns and gets into the jeep and drives off. 

He looks quickly at his son who was whimpering as he started to wolf out in the car, he needs to calm him down, so he put on a smile and looked at the other in the mirror quickly before looking back at the road. “Okay kiddies how much do I love my puppies?” He asked,   
“Enough to hurt the badies!” They say together, this is something the pack has been saying since the first pup was born, or rather a human child was born. Who would have thought Melissa and Chris would have a kid so soon after Gerard’s death and Parrish burning that bitch Monroe. Her name is Cassandra, Scott was a little weird out by it but he got over it pretty quickly when he held his baby sister for the first time. Then there was Jordan’s and Lydia’s little one he’s called Jamie and is a mixture of the two of them, he can set fires when he is mad and when he is scared he screams just like his mother. Then there is Scott’s and Isaac’s no identical twins Ally and Ellie and finally, there is Harry, Stiles pride and joy. They aren’t together never was it was a just one-night stand, Stiles still don’t understand how he ended up in bed with the hybrid because he hasn’t forgiven him for turning him into a Kitsune. 

“Stiles turns Harry who was holding onto his teddy for dear life as he whimpered with tears rolling down the side of his face. “Baby, how much do I love you?” Stiles asked him as he used one hand to stroke his hair.  
“More than being good,” Harry mumbled into his bear.   
“That’s right baby. You, the pups and the pack are family we look after each other and if someone hurts my family what do I do?” He asked softly.  
“Hurt them back!” The small curly blonde girl cheered  
“That is right Ellie, mama Stiles doesn’t like to see his babies upset, even if it’s their daddy who does it.” He smiled “Come on we will see Grandpa and puppy pile on the sofa.” He tells them  
“A-Are you going to tell daddy off?” Harry asked Stiles was quiet for a moment, as he felt the gaze from his little boy’s eyes.   
“Yes, I will tell him off. He broke his promises to you.” 

When he arrived at his father’s house he let the other out first before scooping Harry up and carrying him inside as he changes completely into a small ash grey wolf. “What’s going on?” John asked seeing Stiles walk in.   
“Theo turned up at the school today and told him he won’t be around for a couple of weeks,” Stiles growled as he let John take Harry into his arms.   
“What? He can’t do that it’s his birthday tomorrow!” He growled a little, the pup whimpered and nuzzled his face into the older man’s throat.   
“I know that!” Stiles hissed, as he pulled out his phone and walked into the kitchen. He made up some juice for the pups as the phone rang.   
‘I this is Theo, I can’t answer at the moment.’ The phone beeped and Stiles started to talk.   
“I don’t mind you coming to see our son while he is in school Theo, but what I do mind is picking him up after school and him wolfing out in front of his teacher!” He ended his messages and turned around to see Scott and Derek looking at him. 

“He pup upset my baby.” He mumbled as Derek walked over to him and warped him up in his arms, as he let his hand rubbed the small swell hidden under Stiles shirt.   
“Yeah Liam isn’t impressed either, he’s 4 months pregnant and Theo just left. He said its work related.” Scott said, so Stiles turns to Derek with a raised eyebrow.   
“Is it work related by dear darling wolfman?”   
“No, he clocked off like everyone else, last I heard he has been leaving the site early. I will get Peter to stalk him.” Derek tells him as he lets Stiles rest his head on his chest.   
“I’m going to kill him.” The kitsune mumbled  
“You and Liam both, he is staying with me and Isaac for a couple of days.”


End file.
